Morning after
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so this story takes place at the very beginning of episode 4x08 when damon and elena wake up after having sex and then you know have morning sex but i'm changing this story so that elena is not sired to damon so what she feels for damon is true delena forever


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke and smiled when I realized where I was. I was in Damon's room on Damon's bed with a very gorgeous naked Damon lying next to me. I got up and bent over so I could grab Damon's shirt that was scattered on the floor and put it on. I walked to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled I was so happy I was literally glowing. I love Damon so much, don't get me wrong at one point I did love Stefan**(quick author's note I don't agree with her being in love with Stefan but I'm trying my best to follow the show) **but the love that I felt for Stefan was really not even love I thought I loved him

Until I met Damon every time I saw Damon my heart fluttered and I felt like I couldn't breathe he makes me laugh he makes my cry he makes me happy and he makes me absolutely happy and I am totally in love with him.

"Elena?" I walked out of the bathroom and smiled when I saw that he was awake "hey" I said and I jumped back on the bed "I thought you might have left" he said wrapping his arm around me "no, I don't have to be at school for at least 20 minutes ago" we both smiled and then we started to kiss when we broke apart I looked at him "what's that face?" "what face?" then he made the face again it was a smile a real smile not his fake smile "I'm happy"

I rolled on top of him and we continued our very heated make-out session and then I started to kiss down his stomach. I smiled when he pulled my hand and put it against his cheek we started kissing again and before I knew it he flipped us over so he was on top He kissed down my stomach and got so close to my sex and then stopped and sat up I was upset until Damon started to thrust into me it felt so good "Damon" I moaned out and then we released together he rolled off of me and then I rolled over so I could straddle him his hands went immediately to my hips and he started to rub circles into them

"I have to go to school" I said with a pouty face he kissed my stomach and then sighed "I know baby but when you get home I promise we will make up for lost time, when you get home I'm going to sweep you up bring you up here lock the door and I think you know what will happen next" he said with a smile "I got to shower" "can I join you" Damon asked

"I'm sorry baby but if you do I'll never get to school" I got off of him and he got up too I started to walk to the shower and he slapped my ass on the way "Damon" I squealed he winked at me

After I got out of the shower I realized I had no cloths in here in fact I never brought my suitcase upstairs last night I smiled quickly without any towel I walked out of the bathroom completely naked Damon was sitting on the side of his bed playing on his phone when he saw me his eyes went wide he growled and ran in front of me "and where exactly do you think you are going?"

"I have to go downstairs and get my suitcase" he sped out the room and ran back quickly back into the room with my suitcase in his hand he threw it on the floor and walked over and wrapped his arms around me kissing me lightly and then kissing down my neck to my shoulder "Damon" I got out of his arms

Using vampire speed I changed and walked back into the room he groaned "I like you better naked" I rolled my eyes and we walked down the stairs "get your bag" "I got it" I said

"don't forget your scarf" he grabbed it and put it around my neck and then pulled me into a kiss "Damon" I started once we broke apart "no, no, no" he said in a playful tone "you don't even know what I was going to say" I said grabbing his hand "well I'm guessing it starts with when are we and ending with going to tell Stefan" "well he knows something is going on between us that's the reason we broke up" **(for the record I was jumping for joy when they broke up delena forever) **"I know he needs to know but I just don't know when he needs to know , Elena it's never been right before but it's right now lets have one selfish day please" he said with a puppy face that I could not say no to" he kissed me one more time and I walked out the door and I saw Stefan walking in I hope they don't start fighting…

**Damon's p.o.v**

When she walked out of the door I kept smiling for once in my life I was actually happy but the smile disappeared when Stefan walked in "we need to talk" I rolled my eyes and we both walked into the living room

When I finished listening to what Stefan had said my mouth was wide "sired? Really Stefan that is the most pathetic thing that has ever come out of your mouth and you have said some crap in your day" "ok it was your blood that turned he right? She been different from day one, because of you, you can't deny that"

I just rolled my eyes "sure I can, I finally got Elena to good place about being a vampire and you two idiots can't stand that she is happy because of me" "look tell her it's ok to drink from a blood bag"

I was in disbelief of the crap that was coming out of his mouth "she can't her weird doppleganger body won't accept the blood from the bag" "right because you told her to, you said that she had to drink warm blood from the vein, she almost died to make you happy" I couldn't belief what an idiot my brother was being I cant believe he was so jealous that he sunk to this level "look tell he to drink from a blood bag make sure you tell her happy it will make you, and if I'm wrong I'll be the first to apologize" I looked at Stefan with nothing but anger in my face "when her body rejects this blood which it will you're apology better be epic" and I walked off

**Elena's p.o.v**

I was talking to Caroline and bonnie when I saw Damon from down the hall he gave me a head nod the head telling me to follow him "look I got a go" I said before giving either of them a chance to respond, I walked down the hall full of old dusty classrooms that were now used for storage until I saw one door that was open

I walked in the room closing the door behind me when I saw him I ran into his arms we stayed in the hug for a minute and when we let go I kissed him "you know with you here it makes it kind of hard to have our super secret day"

"well you forgot your lunch" he held out a blood bag "Damon you know I can't" "well the last time it was under different circumstances please do it for me" he said with that damn puppy dog face I grabbed the blood bag from his hand I took a gulp and suddenly became sick and turned around and threw up all the blood on the floor

Damon immediately ran over to me and rubbed up and down my back until I was finished when I was he handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth then I snuggled into his chest "baby I'm so sorry I made you do that, it will never happen again" he said and kissed the top of my head "but Stefan owes me one epic apology" I looked at him confused "Stefan and Caroline think you were sired to me so he told me to make you drink from a blood bag and tell you how happy it would make me, I told him that you weren't but he made me do it"

I kissed his lips lightly and then said "can you please take me home I'm not really in the mood to be here right now" he nodded

When we got back to the boarding house we saw Stefan "so brother lets hear you're epic apology" he looked saddened "I'm so sorry Damon and Elena I just I guess I'm jealous' and then he walked away Damon and I started kissing and broke apart when his phone started ringing

He answered it and sighed "alright I'll be there in 5 minutes" he hung up the phone "vampire issue, I'll be back" I nodded he kissed me once more before walking out the door

I walked upstairs and into Damon's room and decided to take a nap but before I could get into bed I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and I fell to the floor I looked down and noticed it was a wooden stake and saw Stefan "you're a little whore you know that, so if I cant have you no one can..

**Chapter 2 will be up soon promise please review**


End file.
